magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
- Light Novel= - Manga ▾= - Human Form= - Dragon Form= }} }} |name = Loki |romaji = Roki |gender = Male |age = Unknown |status = Alive |occupation = |relatives = Hel (daughter) Midgarsormr (son) Fenrir (son) |partner(s) = |manga debut = Chapter 14|othernames = Loptr Hveðrungr |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1 |jpname = ロキ |species = Diva God |eyecolor = Sky Blue |haircolor = Light Green |seiyū japanese = Yuichiro Umehara|partner = Kaya|affiliation = Norse Mythology (formerly) Chaos Brigade}} Loki '''(ロキ) is the Norse god of mischief and is the Main Antagonist of the series. He was the first Diva to successfully fully posses a human body, Kazuki's childhood friend Kaya. Appearance Loki takes the appearance of a gigantic dragon. In human form, Loki takes the appearance of a young man in his teens who has neck-length silver-blue hair and jade colored eyes, he wears a white suit with a black sleeve. The suit is also adorned with black fur and red ribbons. Loki also wears two earrings and a black ornament on his head. Personality Loki has a cruel, merciless, and arrogant personality. He underestimates his opponents a lot as when he underestimated Hayashizaki Kazuki however in the end he accepted him not as just a "mere human" but as Solomon's King. He doesn't seem to care about his Contractor Kaya because he was only using her to get his body back. Loki's one and only goal is to make Ragnarök happen and cause havoc around the world. History Years ago Loki made his first attempt to manifest in the world. He and his Contractor fought against Hibiki, the previous King of Solomon inside the "Tokyo Sea of Trees" Haunted Ground and in the end both Contractors died. After her friends Kazuki and Miō were adopted from the orphanage where they lived, Kaya was left behind and very lonely. She dreamed of having power of her own, which is why she allowed Loki to bond with her, becoming an Illegal Magician. Loki planted the strong impulse to kill those two people she loved within her to twist her mind. She fought this impulse as much and she could for a long time and it drove her mad. Plot '''Volume 1 Kaya attacked the National Knight Academy, the place where Hayashizaki Kazuki had made himself a new home, summoning dragons. In the end Otonashi Kaguya unleashed a lethal attack and nearly killed her. But at the last moment she surrendered to Loki completely and he was able to fully manifest in a body for the first time. The only one with the will to fight at that point was Kazuki. Loki was astonished when he was unable to best the young man with a sword. He tried to kill him with a massive attack but Amasaki Miō took the hit instead. Kazuki then used the secret technique of his foster family to break through Loki's Defensive Magic and injure him. As Loki made his escape, he acknowledged Kazuki as a King for the first time. After the battle had ended Loki started to gather Illegal Magicians and declared war with the government. He promised to show the Divas the secret to fully manifest, just as he had. Loki began to commence guerrilla attacks on the Knight Order all over the country. Volume 2 Kazuki was shocked when Kaya appeared before him again. Loki had decided on a whim to spare her existence and now they shared the same body. Loki decided it would be a more fun and amusing way to communicate with Kazuki, who he saw as a serious rival. Loki seemed to respect Kazuki's abilities and potential as a King perhaps more than anyone else did at the time. Loki chose to remain concealed inside Kaya the whole time while he continued to recover from the injury Kazuki had given him. Kaya insisted that she was no longer in turmoil and was perfectly happy this way, having no wish to be "rescued" by Kazuki. Kazuki had run into trouble of his own with the Norse Mythology. A young girl named Charlotte Lieben Frau had fled from Europe because being an Illegal Magician under German law carried a death sentence. The Japanese government made a pretense of accepting her as a refugee and a student at the Knight Academy. But had secretly made a deal with the Germans in exchange for their expertise and assistance in the hunt for Loki. The German had come to Japan for one month but under false pretenses so they could target Lotte. The Knight Order had been ordered to stand aside and let Lotte be disposed of on a Quest so they could claim it was an accident. Lotte was on a team with Kazuki and Miō when they were attacked by Beatrix Baumgard, contractor of Thor. Kaya had secretly provided them the diversion they needed to escape. Kazuki was ordered to take Lotte on another Quest so she could be targeted again. But he refused to stand aside and let an innocent girl be murdered. Loki had his own grudge against Thor but had no particular expertise in close-range combat. Neither of them would have an easy time defeating Beatrix alone so Loki suggested to Kazuki a temporary alliance to take her down. Kaya insisted that Loki was not truly evil and had been keeping the Illegal Magicians in line. This had prevented any deaths from occurring (other than Miō, which they insisted was unintentional). Kazuki was told about Beatrix and her strengths and weaknesses. He also learned about the Divas being divided into two camps "Order" and "Chaos". Kazuki found it had to embrace the "Chaos" side, as it meant anarchy more or less. But he couldn't embrace the other side either, which demanded strict obedience to the Divas and was the reason Lotte had been threatened in the first place. Kaya told him she should seek friends and allies from both sides. Kazuki recognized that Loki wanted them to get closer so he could lure him closer to the "Chaos" side. Reluctant as he was to team up with them, Kazuki was given nothing but great advice and sound strategy for the upcoming battle and thus could think of no reason to refuse their help. They are able to lure Beatrix into a battle site of their choosing and are able to use far more effective tactics against her. Kazuki risked his own safety to protect Kaya when she was attacked. Later on however she used a power that exposed her identity as the contractor of Loki. When Beatrix used a powerful technique that might have killed Kazuki and Miō Kaya took the hit and only barely managed to survive it. Kaya told Kazuki it could be the best opportunity he would have to get rid of Loki. But he would not attack an ally, something she criticized him for. Thor materialized to deliver a message from Odin. Though they had publically agreed to assist in the hunt for Loki, they were only in Japan to kill Lotte. Instead they were seeking to bring Loki back into the fold. But Loki flat refused, as he couldn't agree with their restrictive doctrines. Thor accepted that their friendship could not be recovered. Kaya could not continue the fight and made her escape, telling Kazuki he had all he needed to win the battle. Kazuki was then able to defeat Beatrix after doing a full summoning of Lotte's Diva. Powers and Abilities *'Laevateinn': (Damaged Twig): Loki swings his Divine Sword, creating a large blade of fire. Equipment Divine Sword: A giant sword that is as long and big as a human being, it looks as if it is a giant mouth with teeth. Trivia * Loki originates from Norse mythology. ** In Norse mythology, Loki (/ˈloʊki/), Loptr, or Hveðrungr is a god or jötunn (or both). * He is the son of a frost giant and a Norse god. * In Norse mythology, Lævateinn is a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál. Category:Divas Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God Category:Antagonists